松田っぽいよね x 松田っぽいよ
by Matsudappoine
Summary: Quiet Poine Matsuda and 'popular' Poiyo Matsuda are assigned a project with Poiyo's best friends. These 'friends' are the ones who constantly bully Poine, but if Poiyo and her somehow fall in love...? *Plot twists, spoiling a bit, incest warning! Also, VERY delicate topics, read with caution, rating may go up, I suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

_

c BSPAN LANG="hi-IN"ۂ /SPANx c BSPAN LANG="hi-IN"ۂ /SPAN _

She lowered her head and walked as quickly as she could into the school. The people all around her whispered insults, rumors, but as long as she didn't get her in trouble they wouldn't bother her. Her single blue strand of hair nearly flew behind her and she picked up her pace to get into class.  
Opening the door to her homeroom, the teacher, who had always favored her, nodded, allowing her to walk into class before anyone else, as usual. Nodding slightly back she quickly maneuvered over to her desk in the back.  
"Matsuda-chan I wish all my classes were as well behaved as you sometimes," Yokune-Sensei said whilst still writing day's lesson on the board. Poine Matsuda forced a fake smile on her face.  
"Thank you Sensei," She could care less about compliments, after all, they were just as special as any other word anybody has ever said.  
Matsuda Poine had an interesting appearance to say the least. Sky blue hair, (Natural, most didn't believe that though) it was cut in almost a bob, exept the part that competly covered her right, blood red eye. Also, a strand that was about the length of an average girl's hair almost always rested on her left shoulder. She wore extremly simple clothed, so much you'd think she wore the same outfit everyday. A plain white long sleeved dress shirt, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. Never any makeup, jelery, nothing else.  
The door slammed open, causing both heads to jerk up. It was 'Mataudappoiyo' as he called himself, but everybody knew his real name was Poiyo Matsuda. His hair was an extremely similar shade to Poine's, only a bit darker, it was cut unevenly with two strands by his temples dyded white. His eyes were also blood red, the exact shade as her's. His clothing style was fairly simple, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue tye to match his hair, blue and white wrist bands, black skinnies and black shoes. All extremely similar to the girl's.  
Poine was not related to him, at least she hoped not, 'Matsuda' was a very common name, there were at least 40 kids in the school with that very name.  
He was with his three friends, Keine Ron and Akuta, the small figure of Hiso Lost clung to Akuta's arm.  
Ron had long black hair that was confined in a braid everyday. His clothing was very out of place but also fit in perfectly. Traditional Chinese clothing, green and a dragon print on the skirt... thing...  
His eyes were a blue that fit right in with both of the formerly introduceds' hair.  
Akuta was just as out of place as Ron, but also fit in just as well. Bright red hair, not as red as Poine's and Poiyo's eyes though, cut in a very similar manner as Poiyo's. Dull gold eyes with constant red eye liner. He always wore Japanese robes of a sort. Very thick and layered several times, one green, then orange, than yellow on top.  
Lost was the only one of Poiyo's friends that looked like she was born in this decade. Her hair was cut a bit longer than a bob with a calic right on top of her head, her hair was a seemingly random combination of white and black strands. An eye patch similar to the one Misaki Mei wore in the anime 'Another' was always over her right eye. Today she wore a black vest with black and white horizontal tank top underneath. Short shorts with some kind of weird pocket thing on both sides. Her right leg had a tigh tight length black boot, a brown strap at her knee and a white song visible underneath. Her Left leg was nearly the opposite, a very short, loose white boot that ended at her ankle, a black knee length sock below, a brown strap at her ankle.  
Poine quickly lowered her head, getting out a pencil and her notebook to copy what Yokune- Sensei was scribbling on the chalk board without really comprihensing it. Ron rolled his eyes at the sight of her.  
"Teacher's pet is here already, doesn't she ever take a break?" Poiyo shrugged, Akuta stared at her blankly and Lost snuggled with Akuta's arm. "Doesn't matter to us!" Lost chirped. "Let her be a kiss up with no friends, how would it affect us in any way?"  
"It doesn't, so stop talking about her and sit down!" Yokune-Sensei snapped. They walked over to their seats, Poiyo was on the direct opposite side of the room as Poine, she was in the left back corner, he was in in the front right corner, Lost next to him. Ron was in the center of the room, and Akuta sat directly in front of Poine, angering Lost to no end.  
The female bluenete simply lowered her head even more, scribbling down everything on the board.  
The rest of the class slowly filled in their seats.  
Naimine Ritsu, Kasane Teto, Yokune Ruko, (Yokune-senei's daughter) Rook and Uta Utane walked in first, instantly making the room louder than the cafeteria.  
Next was Kagmine Rin and Len, SF-A2 Miki, Gumi Megapoid, Piko Uatane with Aoki and Merli Lapis trailing behind. Katio Shion, Gakupo Kamui and VY2 barged in soon after, laughing so hard they could barley walk.  
IA, Yuzuki, Meiko, Cul and Luka quickly filled in the last seats, giggling to themselves.  
Poine didn't bother to try and learn her classmates real names.  
Yokune-sensei faced the class.  
"As if you guys aren't drowning in homework already, I'm giving you all a new project," The entire class groaned, Poine bit her lip, projects meant either printed essays of some kind or large decorative thing, and it was always a challenge to get those.  
"Your going to be working in groups," Everbody began looking at each other, Akuta looked at Lost as she did him, Ron looked at Poiyo, Poiyo looked between all four of them, and Lost gestured between them all. "of five," Yokune-Sensei finished.  
Everybody seemed to have a different reaction to that, some cheered at being able to include the last of their friends others shrugged and started looking for another person to join them, Poiyo's group was one of those.  
"You can choose, you work best with friends, stand with your group," Everybody jumped up, even Akuta, who rarely showed any emotion, jumped up and ran to Lost who dragged him to the corner with Poiyo and Ron.  
"We can just take who ever is left," She heard Poiyo say. "I just hope it's not Matsuda-chan over there..." No matter how many times she heard things like that, they still stung. The groups formed quickly for most, mostly everybody joined with who they walked in with.  
Rin, Len, Gumi, Miki and Piko.  
Teto, Ritsu, Ruko, Uta and Rook.  
Katio, Gakupo, and VY2 joined with Aoki and Merli.  
IA, Yuzuki, Meiko, Cul and Luka.  
That only left Poine, and one group with an open space.  
"Matsuda-chan you can join Keine-kun and them," Yokune-sensei said, almost sympathetically. Poine took a small nervous breathe and with her head down stood up from her desk and over by them, was it just her or did they seem to step away? Did Lost just hiss? Wow, she didn't know she was that hated.  
"You need to make a collage of things, pictures and words of your group's and your own background and personalities."  
Poine's eyes widen, background? No, that wouldn't work, she couldn't do that, it would ruin everything! She would have to tell Yokune-Sensei, she didn't want to talk about her background or something, she couldn't put her real background!  
"I'll supply you with the card board.. Um, thing, but everything else you have to get on your own, discus how you want to do it then come and get the thing at the end of class!" Noise filled the room instantly, except Poine's group, she felt the other's glares on her as she awkwardly shifted her weight from foot to foot. Why did everybody hate her anyways? She never talked, they had no reason!  
Akuta spoke first, "How do you want to design it?" Poiyo shrugged.  
"See if it can be divided into four-fifths, I mean," Ron said, looking over at Poine before turning back to his friends.  
Lost nodded "Good with me! Akuta?" He nodded. "Poiyo?"  
"Sure, yeah...Poine? Do you even care?" She shook her head, eyes still locked on the floor.  
"N-Not really, no, thats fine," Ron seemed very annoyed by her reply but didn't say anything.  
"I'll go get the card board..," Poine mumbled before quickly walking to her teacher, she raised her head from her book when she saw a familiar blue walking towards her.  
"Yes Matsuda-chan?"  
"I-I really don't want to talk about my background, let alone put it on a project," She lied, her lip was nearly bleeding by this point.  
"That's fine, just make something up, but nothing traumatic that could have happened to the other kids, okay?" Teachers who spoke in an American way were always so awesome.  
"Th-Thank you Sensei..!" She smiled, raising her head to look at her. She just nodded and smiled.  
"Oh, also, may I have the card board thing, we want to see if it is dividable into five pieces," Yokune-Sensei nodded and pulled out one of those old things that opened in flaps that used you used in elementary school science fair projects. "Thank you,"  
"Mm-hmm!" She faced her book again.  
Walking back to her 'group' Poine handed the project base to Ron who had his hand extended for it.  
"Okay..." He mumbled opening it and laying it out on a nearby table, drawing imaginary lines with his finger. "Yeah, it'll work easily," Everybody nodded.  
"Where will we work at?" Akuta spoke up.  
"My house is the biggest, let's just go there after school tomorrow," Poiyo sighed.  
The bell rang as the others nodded. Poine had her things and was out the door before it ended.

The rest of her classes passed without event, she has to skip lunch though, she didn't have the money to keep paying for it. Instead she climbed the tree in front of the school. Sighing, she hung her book bag on the branch next to her, this had been her favorite spot in the school since she was 13. 17 now, her second to last year before she graduated.  
She pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her head on them, closing her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before she had to go back to her classes.  
_

c BSPAN LANG="hi-IN"ۂ /SPANx c BSPAN LANG="hi-IN"ۂ /SPAN _

"Matauda-chan!" A voice hissed, snapping Poine out of her sleep. She slowly lifted her head, scared if she moved any faster her neck that had become extremely sore during her little nap would break. It was Lost, below her on the ground, Ron, Poiyo and Akuta were at the school entrance. "Come on!" She almost yelled. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Poine blinked, half shocked, half still trying to wake up. They came and woke her up? Why? Lost seemed to read her mind. "'Why' doesn't matter, just get your ass down here!" This time she listened, and swung her legs over the branch they ere rested on and jumped down. Lost quickly jerked her wrist and began dragging her to the school. "If I'm late it's your fault," She was still pulling her when they passed the boys, the short girl glared behind her at them. "Let's go! You guys were so concerned earlier, come on already!" Poiyo seemed to be holding back an annoyed groan, not excited about running, as that seemed to be Lost's plan.  
Akuta moved forward first and grabbed Lost's hand, pulling her forward, she let go of Poine. Who stood still in her confusion. Ron walked past her.  
"Your hopeless," And started speed walking instead of running, she assumed his next class was closer. Poiyo stood beside her. "I would rather be late then try and walk that fast," He mumbled.  
Poine just stared at him, why were they being nice, well, mostly nice, all if a sudden?  
Wasn't this the group that would always knock her books out of her hands? The ones who would trip her then laugh? Rip up her homework on her desk when ever she looked away? Take her bookbag and throw it all the way down the hall? Steal her lunch the days she actually HAD one? What the hell happened?!  
"You have math next, right?" Poiyo started walking, she nodded and hesitantly caught up with him. "Mmhm..."  
"I'll explain there, just sit by me and Ron," Knowing he meant why they were being nice, she nodded. "Hey..." She looked up at him. "You probably don't understand my logic..." She furrowed her brow in confusion. "But I really, CAN'T, be seen walking in late with you," Because walking with someone would be asking too much, right? Of course. Her thought weren't even sarcastic. "So, me and Ron," The black haired boy who hadn't gotten very far infront of them turned at his name. "will lag behind, if you run maybe you can get to glass in time." She lowered her head and picked up her pace until she was almost running.  
If she hadn't have been so intent on getting away she would have noticed Poiyo's guilty face and heard him say to his best friend. "I feel like a douche,"  
"You feel like a douche for not walking with her after years of making her life hell? Are you serious?"  
_

c BSPAN LANG="hi-IN"ۂ /SPANx c BSPAN LANG="hi-IN"ۂ /SPAN _

Poine sprinted into the room as the bell finished ringing. Kiyoteru-sensei looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything. Where does Poiyo normally sit? She thought. The corner, it was deserted, lucky her.  
With her blue hair covering her face she walked, sitting so there would be one desk between her and Poiyo.  
Ron walked in soon after with Poiyo trailing lazily behind. The former paid her no mind as he walked and sat in the farthest corner, her look alike looked at her out of his eye, he seemed to be saying 'I remember, just wait' without talking at all.  
Fangirls noticed the look however, and seemed to take it the wrong way. Literally EVERY girl in the room set their stone cold glare right on her. Poine couldn't stop the red from appearing on her face, simply from so many people looking at her at once, that didn't do anything helpful though. Kiyoteru-Sensei cleared his throat loudly, he was the one teacher who noticed the crazed females and did something about them. If there weren't some creepy rumors about him he would be her favorite teacher. Normally rumors wouldn't bother her at all, but people wouldn't just say he was a pedo for fun, but some might, like Hatsune for example.  
She was the top student in the whole school, bright blue hair, but more metallic seeming than the two Matsudas', in two long ponytails that went all the way to her ankles. Poine herself never bothered to pay attention but literally, EVERYBODY in the school (Excluding herself, so it's very literal anymore is it?) said they were the most vivid blue you'd ever see.  
That comment bothered her however, her hair was the most vibrant blue you'd ever see, but because she was a 'nobody' she didn't matter,  
Because Kiyoteru-Sensei taught math, the unnoticed beauty drilled herself and paid more attention here then anywhere else, it had always been her weak point but it was so important.  
"Matsuda-chan!" A voice whispered to her right, she looked over, Ron was holding a note out to her behind the desk between them. "From Poiyo," she nodded and glanced at Kiyoteru-Sensei, he was facing the board, then around the room, nobody was looking. She silently grabbed the note from him and quickly slid it under her note book. Nobody was looking still. A realization dawned on her.  
She was passing notes with the two students that got in the most trouble in the entire school, in the class she needed most work in.  
She looked back at the board and scribbled down what he had wrote when she stopped paying attention, easy stuff since this was a review.  
Options... She could read it now, risk getting in trouble and definitely lose information. Thinking back, she realized she was losing information just by going over 'options' Too late now.  
Read it during passing period and possibly come in late and someone may try and take it from her which could go horribly wrong in so many ways.  
Read it on the way home? She had a lengthy walk and it would be dark if she wasn't focused in getting there in time. Plus it would be on her mind during the rest of this class and the rest, not good.  
Another realization. Why the hell am I making such a big deal over it? It's just a note! Read it now, baka! She unfolded it as if she was turning pages in her notebook. Poiyo didn't have the neatest handwriting, neater than her's for sure though.

Lost decided that we needed to get along with you, while we're in a group at least, and who could say no to that face?

He drew a Lost chibi with a devil tail and horns. She smiled at the silliness of the sketch.

It's not a really big deal, we just won't bother you, not saying anything about anyone else though...

Douche. Was her first thought, the note just seemed annoyingly rude. Not rude enough to be openly mad, but enough to fume mentally for a while.  
She folded it back up and stuck it in her pocket and quickly caught up with what Kiyoteru-Sensei had wrote on the board.

_  
A/N: You what the hardest part of this whole thingy was? Just getting it on my freaking computer.  
I typed it on the iPod just like "I have an idea, let's write some and then abandon it for the rest of it's life!" Because I was so sick of forgetting awesome story lines because I never bothered to type them somewhere! I really liked this one, the first fanfic for this pairing so I wanted to save it.  
Now once I have a half decent sized chapter, I realized, 'How the hell do I get this on my computer?' I thought Skype, hack my sister's account on the iPod, send it to my account on the computer, copy, paste then delete however many messages it took.  
But my sister had to change her password.  
So I had to go on my old account which I barley remembered the password for, and tried sending it that way. That way worked, finally. But then because my iPod is such a piece of crap, it was nearly impossible to find where the end of my space in that message left off, I sent so many of things I already had, then all my friends decided to spam me with a new ship they found.  
And then! I I have to use the world's crappiest text document system, Notepad. Sure it's good for minor things, reminders, quick summaries, little guides for huge systems like UTAU. Writing a fanfic? Don't make me laugh o_O It has no spellcheck, so anything I didn't notice on the iPod I definetly won't notice here, so I do apologize for any scewups of that sort. And my grammar is rather shitty as well. The temptations to make this a PoinexRon fic! T_T Ahhh, when he was passing her the note, I could have so turned that around and made it Acute Reverse (Which I do have an idea for ;) ) but the title is (in kanji) 'Matsudappoine x Matsudappoiyo" Since I'm just that creative.  
This stupid system also doesn't allow multiply fonts for Poiyo's handwriting and no insert lines so I used a bunch of underscores and you can still see the little spaces. e.o Okay enough ranting, if anybody does read this, since I know they are very unpopular UTAUs, please leave a review, correct my spelling and such, give me ideas, I have a bit of a plot, I'm more so coming up with it as I go along, I have at least 2 major plot twists planned, 3 depending on your definetion of 'major' and I really enjoy writing this, if I don't get any reviews I may or may not keep posting, but I will certainly keep writing ;D Have a nice day ^.^ 


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

!BIG UPDATE!

~Author's Note~

Heelu daar :3

I've a lot of motivation lately, for this story that is, everything I'm still a lazy American.

But, I reconnected with some old songs by my favorite band, Shinedown, specifically the song 'Her Name Is Alice.'

And I realized, I always do projects, projects are overrated in stories, plus they don't always make the story interesting, but plays; plays aren't used enough, they are used a lot, but not enough, and thinking about it, a play could work even better for this story than a project.

Soooooooo:

I'm changing the project to an Alice in Wonderland mini play.

So, I was half planning to go back and rewrite chapter 1 anyways, why not make it a thousand times better? :D  
I'll leave this up but once I upload the new one (Might change the name if anyone has any ideas, I still don't :/) I'll be deleting this one, oki? Oki~

See ya next update ^w^


End file.
